If things had been a little different: When things change
by Volunteer95
Summary: Sequel to 'If things had been a little different'. Spencer promised Gideon he would never try to pull away again, but what happens when things change?
1. Chapter 1

Things had changed in a year's time and Reid couldn't be happier. He hadn't missed a chess game since, not even if he was sick, though now it would be hard considering he lived with Gideon. A week or so after they'd made up Gideon had suggested they get an apartment together since neither one of them had ever had a family. He had agreed automatically and found it easier to sleep knowing he wasn't alone at night. Of course it hadn't been all roses and sunshine, but they had managed to get through it side by side. Now though he found himself at a crossroad of sorts and on the edge of breaking his promise.

* * *

Hotch sighed as he noticed the desolate look on Reid's face; he wasn't sure what it was, but this time Gideon hadn't noticed. Whatever was bothering Reid, he had made sure to keep his emotions hidden as soon as Gideon was around. It had started about a month ago, rather suddenly, and it didn't make sense. Ever since Reid and Gideon had said what needed to be said a closeness had developed between them. Reid was almost always with Gideon, had even moved into a new apartement with him, and never let anyone say a thing against him. It had caused problems once in a while and some arguments between Reid and Elle when she pushed Gideon, but it had mostly been for the best. Shaking his head he made the decision to watch him for a few more days and then say something if things hadn't changed.

* * *

Meanwhile Hotch wasn't the only one noticing that Spencer was changing. The second person to notice, or actually maybe the first, was Sarah. Sarah had been in an on again-off again relationship with Gideon for a few years before Gideon and Spencer got close. While she had always loved Jason she knew that he was a man with a lot of pain in his life. Once Spencer had become a part of it though she had noticed the changed. Now when he smiled there was a lightness to it that came from being a dad.

She loved Spencer, he was one of the sweetest kids, and she thought that he needed someone to care for him. Jason had told her that his mom was in a hospital getting help and his biological dad had walked out when he was a kid. In her opinion he was to reserved and tried to keep things close to the vest. Sometimes at night though when he was getting sleepy she would catch glimpses of the child underneath. While he loved chess and found books to be good friends she started to find out the other passions in his life. He loved westerns, Halloween was his favorite holiday, and enjoyed memorizing lists of random things. She had also learned a lot about his past. He had been bullied as a child, traumatized actually, and for so long he felt like no one in the world really cared about him. Lately though things had changed. She knew that Gideon didn't notice because Spencer was good at hiding his feelings, but once Gideon was out of the room he forgot she could also read people.

He was withdrawn, pulling away slightly, and quiet. She pulled on her shoes and headed out; it was time to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Hotch had decided to do something about Reid, but case after case had piled on keeping them in the field. As he sat at his desk trying to decide what to do to speed up the process someone knocked.

"Come in." Hotch called and the door opened.

"I was hoping you would still be here." Sarah stated and Hotch cocked his head.

"Um...can I help you?" Hotch inquired and Sarah nodded sitting down across from him.

"We haven't had the chance to meet yet, but I'm Sarah, Jason's girlfriend." Sarah explained and Hotch relaxed.

"It's nice to meet you. I think Jason and Spencer are already headed home though." Aaron explained and she nodded.

"I know. I waited to see him leave. I need your help though. I've tried to be able to talk to you, but you've all been gone for the last week." Sarah elaborated and Aaron folded his hands.

"Ok. I can try." Aaron acknowledged and Sarah smiled.

"Gideon's told me how well you and Spencer get along. I don't know if you've noticed, but Spencer has been withdrawn lately. Whenever Gideon's around he'll hide his feelings, but as soon as Gideon leaves the room he lets his guard down. He's starting to pull away from Gideon again and I need your help to get through to him." Sarah explained and Hotch sighed in relief.

"I'm glad someone besides me noticed. I've noticed it for the past month, but I have no idea what's happened. You're right though he's been extra careful not to show any of it around Jason." Hotch agreed and when he looked up he noticed that Sarah looked a little guilty.

"I think I know, or rather I'm almost a hundred percent sure I know, what's causing this." Sarah admitted holding out her left hand to reveal a small gold band with little rose diamonds.

"You and Jason are engaged? Congratulations, but I don't think that Reid would be upset. He seems to genuinely like you and he would want Jason to be happy." Hotch insisted and Sarah nodded.

"First of all, thank-you. Jason and I got engaged a month ago, but he wanted to wait until we get into the new apartment to tell the team. Spencer and I do get along, he's one of the sweetest kids I've ever met and I've never seen Jason this happy, but I think Spencer feels that he's imposing. This all started the night after Jason proposed and we told Spencer we were getting a bigger apartment. We explained then we need one with more bedrooms so that we could all fit comfortably and that it would be are first family home. In Spencer's eyes though I think he feels like he's in the way and shouldn't be moving with us. We move into the new apartment this coming week and he hasn't started packing his stuff. I need you to help me get him where I can talk to him alone so that I can make sure he understands he's wanted. Jason's told me of his home life before they got close and I don't want Spencer thinking he's not wanted. Can you help me?" Sarah inquired and Hotch nodded without hesitation.

"I can ask him to stay here tomorrow and send the rest of the team out in the field. That would make sure that you have some time to come by and talk to him without us being here." Hotch offered and Sarah nodded.

"Thank-you. I don't want to make him feel weird when he's asked to stay behind, but I refuse to lose my son because of how others have treated him." Sarah stated passionately and Hotch smiled; Sarah was one Mom he would never want to mess with.

* * *

Gideon watched as Spencer went into his room almost the minute they got home and started getting ready for bed.

"Spencer, are you feeling ok?" Gideon questioned and Spencer nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." Reid answered as he slipped passed Gideon and into the bathroom.

Gideon watched him for a moment and the sat down on the couch to set up the chess board. With all the packing they hadn't really played much that week, except on the plane, but he needed to make sure that Spencer was really ok. When Reid exited the bathroom a few moments later he paused and then slowly made his way forward and sat down across from him.

"I thought we'd play a bit tonight before bed." Gideon explained and Reid nodded waiting for his first move. As the game progressed Reid answered the questions, but he kept the answers short as if he was trying to finish the game as fast as possible.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about? Like why you haven't packed anything in your room, but we're starting to move the day after tomorrow?" Gideon inquired and Reid stilled for a moment before answering.

"I just thought I'd wait until closer to time." Reid evaded and Gideon regarded him worriedly.

"Spencer, is something bothering you? You haven't been yourself lately and I thought maybe it was just my imagination because as soon as I saw it then you were back to normal, but I'm not so sure now. Is there something we need to talk about, son?" Gideon probed and Reid shook his head.

"Checkmate." Reid stated and stretched to stand up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Reid decided and slipped into his room before Gideon could respond.

Gideon sat there a moment and then stood up and headed for Spencer's room. Slowly he opened the door and found Spencer curled up on his side with his eyes closed.

"I know you can't fall asleep that fast, Spencer. I'm not going to pressure you tonight because I know you're tired, but we will talk about this tomorrow. I can't help you if you don't tell me when something is bothering you, son." Gideon reminded him and Spencer was silent keeping his eyes closed.

"Goodnight Spencer, I love you son." Gideon whispered and leaned over gently kissing him on the head.

As he got closer to the door he heard the mumbled reply, "I love you, Dad." Reid managed and then squinched his eyes shut to stop the tears.


End file.
